The technology relates to a technique of displaying a flight hindrance factor that is a possible flight hindrance to an aircraft. In particular, the technology relates to a technique that is advantageous for enhancing recognizability of a pilot to recognize the flight hindrance factor.
Upon steering an aircraft, it is necessary to allow a pilot to recognize a flight hindrance factor such as, but not limited to, other aircrafts and bad weather so as to properly avoid the flight hindrance factor.
Non-limiting examples of a display method for allowing the pilot to recognize the flight hindrance factor may include a method of projecting the flight hindrance factor onto a horizontal plane and a vertical plane to display the two projected screens and a method of stereoscopically displaying the flight hindrance factor as a projection with a depth as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-312900, for example.